


Koi Boi

by DeadBeat666



Series: Sharky Bois [4]
Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Death, Depression, Drowning, Jack Stauber, Please Forgive me, gruesome, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666
Summary: A poem about Matt drowning in the ocean, Brody unable to save him.(Inspired by Koi Boy by Jack Stauber)





	Koi Boi

Do I look dumb to you?  
Standing next to you?  
Can I feel you?  
Can I feel you?  
Never say a word  
I'm the koi boi  
Simple splash to be heard  
Just a koi boi  
  
Do I look scared to you?  
Crying next to you?  
Can I hold you?  
Can I hold you?  
Thrashing under the waves  
I'm the koi boi  
Far too weak to be brave  
Just the koi boi  
  
Do I look numb to you?  
Drowning next to you?  
Can I breathe you?  
Can't I breathe you?  
"Matt, grab onto my hand"  
I'm the koi boi  
Water dragged me from land  
Just a koi boi  
  
Do I look dead to you?  
Floating next to you?  
Can I hear you?  
I can't hear you  
Water sloshing in lungs  
I'm the koi boi  
Timid and taking the plunge  
Just a koi boi  
  
Do I look gone to you?  
No longer next to you?  
Can I see you?  
Can you see me?  
Drifting deep in the sea  
I'm the koi boi  
They never did find the body  
Just a koi boi  
  
My body is aloft  
Pieces slipping off  
Drifting in the sea  
My skin turns gray as it peels  
And the scavegers, crabs, and eels  
Well- at least they enjoy me  
  
Your tears mix with the ocean  
It's such absurd notion  
As their feeding on my bones  
But this is where I am free  
Just drifting in the sea  
Where the sun has always shone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry its so depressing! :'<  
More Jaws fics to come! <3


End file.
